Discovering the truth
by serenabishop97
Summary: When Optimus Prime and Elita-One are forced to send their only daughter off cybertron, she is sent to earth. She is turned into a human and is found by her adopted parents. They start to become abusive, but she finds safety at the Lennox's. There she discovers she more than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own Transformers only my OC **

Prolog

As war raged on, Elita-One raced to find her sparkmate, Optimus Prime. She held their three week old sparkling,Galaxy, in her arms as she ran. She had heard her little girl crying and went to check on her. Once Elita arrived in her daughter's room at the house, Optimus had ordered to be built as a safe house for them both, she saw a cut on her baby girl's neck. Elita had to get her sparkling to Ratchet and Jolt to make sure she was alright. "It's okay, sweetie. We'll find your father soon."

Once they reached the base, Elita saw Chromia, Arcee, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee and thankfully Optimus. Chromia saw her sister holding her niece. "Elita? What happened?" she asked as they ran toward her.. "I don't know. But Galaxy's hurt." Elita answered. Optimus had a look of worry on his face. "How bad is she injured?" he asked as Elita passed Galaxy to Ratchet to look at the injury. "A cut on her neck." They made their way to the med-bay. Ratchet placed the sparkling on a berth, while Jolt entered with supplies to patch up the wound.

Ratchet examined the cut when he recognized the blade that cut Galaxy. "By the all spark. I know what blade cut her." Optimus picked up his daughter from the berth. "Which one Ratchet?" "The blade your brother has." Ratchet answered. It became dead silent. Elita spoke "Megatron's after her?! He couldn't take her away there, so he cut her. As a warning." The hold Optimus had on his and Elita's sparkling tightened slightly.

"That will not happen. The one way to keep Galaxy away from Megatron is to send her off cybertron." Everyone agreed, even though none of them liked the idea. They planed to send her away secretly. Once they reached the escape pods, Optimus and Elita said their goodbyes. Optimus placed a autobot insignia necklace on his daughter. Galaxy could only giggle. They both smiled, glad to her their little girl laugh. "We will meet again soon. My little Galaxy." Optimus whispered to his sparkling.

Once the pod was activated, it was heading toward a planet called earth. As soon as the pod landed on earth, Galaxy was turned into a human to blend in with the other human beings. Amanda and James Thompson found the pod before anyone did. "James, there's a infant in there." When they opened the pod, Amanda picked up the infant they saw her name was engraved in the necklace she was wearing. "Her name's Galaxy. I think we should take her in as our own." James said and Amanda agreed. From the moment on, her name was Galaxy Maria Thompson.

**Well that's the prolog. What do you think. Review and no flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is chapter 1. **

Chapter 1

Sixteen years have passed and Galaxy became a beautiful young girl with the brightest blue eyes anyone has seen. She never took off the necklace that was found by her parents. Sadly her parents, Amanda and James, became abusive when she turned six. Galaxy had to do all the house work but was always strong through it all and anything she had to endure.

The only place she truly felt safe was at the Lennox's. Galaxy was friends with Will and Sara Lennox since she was eight. They were the only people she could ever trust. Galaxy heard the front door open. Her parents were home from work. The one thing Galaxy was always hoping to get was her parents approval. "Did you do all the chores we told you to do?" Amanda asked.

Galaxy nodded and answered her mother "Yes, I did including the laundry that is in the dryer now." "That's good news to hear." Amanda said as she nodded. "GALAXY! You did not polish properly or dust correctly!" James roared as her mother did not look impressed. James stormed over to Galaxy and slapped her. Thankfully it would not bruise. Her mother returned from the kitchen with a knife and gave her several new scars, while her father gave her new bruises.

After the beating they gave Galaxy, Amanda spoke. "Next time do it properly and not half fast." "I understand." Galaxy said weakly. "We will be gone for a week, so we expect everything to be done before you do anything else. That includes going to the Lennox's." James said bitterly toward the end. They never liked the Lennox family and Galaxy didn't know why. Galaxy nodded and went upstairs.

Once Galaxy reached her room, she tended all her new wounds. She was thinking about how she had to get the most awful parents on earth.

* * *

The next day Galaxy read a note left by her mother saying what needed to be done. Once she finished all of the house work, Galaxy realized she has put up with the abuse for far too long. She packed everything she owned, which wasn't a lot, and left to go to the Lennox's permanently. Once she arrived at the house Galaxy knocked on the door and Sarah opened the door.

Sarah's smile she had faded when she saw a new scar on Galaxy's wrist. But her smile returned when she saw the bag Galaxy was carrying. "Finally left that house?" she asked. Galaxy nodded and went into the house. "Is it ok if I stay here?" Galaxy asked. "Of course you can." Sarah said. She loved Galaxy, both Will and her, like a daughter. She hated what Galaxy's parents did to her. Galaxy was a sweet and kind girl and shouldn't be treated like she is.

Then Annabell came down the stairs. When she saw Galaxy, Annabell ran and gave her a hug. "Are you staying the night?" she asked. Annabell adored Galaxy. "I'm staying for good." Galaxy answered. Galaxy then got an idea. "What to bake cookies with me?" She instantly got a ton of nods from Annabell. "C'mon, lets get baking." Sarah could only shake her head. "You do realize those cookies will be gone when Will finds them and he'll be home in two minutes."

Galaxy got a smirk on her face. "Really?" she said slyly getting an idea. Once the batter was mixed, they heard several cars and Will's voice. As soon as Will opened the door, he was hit with cookie dough. "Yes! Direct hit! Hi Will." Galaxy said. Will was still stunned, though most of his team found it funny. "Really Sarah? Put cookie dough in that girls hands and it becomes weaponized." Will said as another spoonful was flung but he used the door as a shield.

"Ok you asked for it." "Did you forget I win all our food fights." Galaxy said. She was unaware Will's team were the Autobots. "Sarah, who's that?" Jazz asked. "That's Galaxy. We've known her since she was eight." Optimus was watching Galaxy with curiosity. Then they heard Will speak. "Ok. I think we're good. We should clean up." Galaxy what Will meant. "Will, no!" but it was a little late.

Sarah shook her head. "Annabell, go get out some towels." They watched Will jump into the lake with Galaxy over his shoulder. Once they got out of the lake, Galaxy glared at Will. "Not Funny." Will smiled and answered "I thought it was." Ratchet looked at Will. "Have you been around the twins lately?" "No." Galaxy sighed. "I'm going to go change into something **dry**." she said as she glared at Will again.

Will could only smirk at her as she went upstairs. He then turned to the others. "You know her? Don't you?" "Yes, but she was a sparkling when we sent her off Cybertron for her safety." Optimus said. Sarah looked at him. "She's your daughter. I take it." "Yes, mine and Elita's. But she doesn't know. We have to see if she remembers the time she was with us." They stopped talking about it when she came back down stairs.

"Will, you never introduced your team." Galaxy said once she was in the living room. "Right. That's Optimus, Bumblebee or Bee, Ratchet, Jolt, Jazz, Ironhide, Elita, Arcee, Chromia, Mirage, Wheeljack and the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Will said. "Nice to meet all of you." Then Will saw a scar on Galaxy's wrist that made his blood boil.

"Galaxy, what happened?" Will asked when he looked at her wrist. The others saw what Will meant. They were shocked and frightened for her well-being. "My parents." was all she could say and what Will needed to know. "I swear, if they don't stop treating you how they are, it won't end well." Then Ironhide spoke. "What do you mean?" "I'll explain later." Ratchet saw the scar. "How many scars do you have like this one?" he asked trying not to get mad.

Galaxy showed them instead of telling them. Will saw she looked tired. "I'll tell them. You get some sleep." Galaxy nodded and went upstairs. "I'll put Annabell to bed." Sarah said. "How did Galaxy get those scars and bruises?" Elita asked. "Her adopted parents. They made her do all the house work and beat her if she made one little mistake." Will told them. "How long has that been happening for?" Optimus asked, concerned about his daughter's life.

Will looked at them before telling them. "Ten years." "She was forced to grow up too fast and got no childhood." Arcee said fuming about her niece's time on earth. Optimus spoke "We will return tomorrow, to get to know her. Ironhide look after her." Once they left, Ironhide deactivated his holoform. Will went upstairs to see Sarah checking on Galaxy.

Will asked his wife "How is she?" "Fine but her parents are gone for the week. Once they return, they'll force her back to that house." Sara answered. Will didn't reply. They both knew the bots wouldn't allow that to happen. They hoped Galaxy would be alright from here on for the rest of her life.

**Chapter 1 done. Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to upload the next chapter soon. **


End file.
